ultimaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Publish 107
Publish 107 - Jolly Roger was released to the Test Center on October 22 and 30 2019 and November 12 2019, to Origin/Baja/Izumo on November 20 2019, and worldwide on December 3 2019. Highlights A few highlights in Jolly Roger include – * Shrine Battles – Visit the Town Cryer near you to learn about this new adventure! * Mannequin Upgrade – mix and match equipment and see which suits work best using the new updated Mannequin interface! * Holiday Gifts – A holiday treat for all veteran characters at least 30 days old logging in between Tuesday, December 3, 2019 12:01:00 AM GMT-05:00 and Friday, January 3, 2020 11:59:00 PM GMT-05:00 * Artisan Festival & Krampus update with new rewards to collect! * New items coming soon to the Ultima Store – the Stable Set & Pet Whistle! Please note that Vendor Search will be disabled until the publish has been deployed to all shards while maintenance is performed on the database. Please also note this publish includes a mandatory client patch. Please make sure you patch up your client before trying to access any shard. Town Cryer Article – Admiral Jack Shipwrecked! Shrines & Virtue Crumble This article serves as the jump off point for an adventure that will allow players to learn about recent events in Britannia and take part in our ongoing story-arc! This adventure is an open ended one and the keys to being successful are held within the dialogue encountered in each area! Finishing this adventure will allow players to claim two new rewards based on requirements described in the final adventure area, * Tabard of Virtue ** Can be equipped by all races ** Using an existing Hawkwind's Robe, the Tabard can be infused with the properties of the Hawkwind's Robe *** Hawkwind's Robe will be destroyed in the process *** Blessed status will be retained or need to be removed as indicated by system messaging * Cloak of the Virtuous ** Can be equipped by humans and elves only Shrine battles Finish the above adventure and battle against evil to defend Britannia’s Shrines, earning credit for rewards like the Tabard of Virtue & Cloak of the Virtuous! Collect Fellowship armor in an entirely brand new hue! Mannequin upgrade We have added the following new features to the mannequin to improve the ability to build suits: * View Suit Stats – This context menu option will display all the unique item props of the suit that is equipped on the mannequin. * Compare With Item in Slot – This context menu option will compare a selected item to the equipment slot it is assigned to and will show the differences of the stats that exist on both items. * View Suit Stats With Item – This context menu option will display all the unique item props on the suit with the selected item stats substituted in. Additional information * Complete armor set bonuses are not displayed. * Some item properties are not within the system such as “Alchemy Bonus”. Holiday gifts All veteran characters logging in between Tuesday, December 3, 2019 12:01:00 AM GMT-05:00 and Friday, January 3, 2020 11:59:00 PM GMT-05:00 will receive a 2019 Holiday Gift Token. Tokens can be redeemed for one of the following, * Holiday Wall Art ** 1 of 3 random designs ** Crafted by a glassblower from 1 of 26 random cities through Britannia * Dove Cage ** Plays a sound when used ** Can be dyed with dyetub, natural, and promo dyes ** Named for one of 43 species of doves * Jolly Holiday Tree ** House Addon for a large Holiday Tree with a ship moat around it ** Can be dyed with dyetub, natural, and promotional dyes ** Named after a Britannian Pirate Artisan Festival update * The Festival begins in Britain. * The final batch of Vice and Virtue themed lanterns, sculptures, pillows, and portraits have been added to the reward pool. * New this year! When giving the elf a completed BOD, the elf will now indicate a general level of progress towards the next tree level Krampus update * New Rewards! ** Recipe for each of the 3 types of whips: Bladed, Barbed, and Spiked *** Crafted via Tinkering -> Miscellaneous *** Requires 5 Metal & 10 Leather *** Can be exceptional *** Skill Required: 100.0 ** New Trinkets in Krampus' Coin Purse *** An Alacrity, SoT, or Powerscroll Book *** Naughty Elf's Gloves *** Rude Ranger's Tunic *** Broken Wristwatch *** Krampus Stars Ultima Store item – Stable Set Available for testing from a moongate in the Britain Commons Decorate your stable with this lovely collection of stable themed items! Each set contains the following, * 1 x Cow Statue ** Gives the owner 2 cuts of raw ribs once per day when locked down in a house ** Can be dyed with a furniture dyetub * 1 x Horse Statue ** Plays a horse sound effect when used * 1 x Chicken Statue ** Gives the owner 2 eggs once per day when locked down in a house * 1 x Metal Tub ** Functions similar to a water barrel * 1 x Feed Bag ** Decorative feed bags that partially hue with the furniture dyetub * 1 x Cow Patty ** Plays a sound effect when approaching * Fencing ** Each Set Contains, *** 1 x Corner Piece *** 9 x East Facing Pieces *** 9 x South Facing Pieces *** 1 x NW Corner Piece *** 1 x SE Corner Piece *** 2 x S Gates *** 2 x E Gates *** 1 x Arch ** House Only ** Partially hue with the furniture dyetub Ultima Store item – Pet Whistle * The Pet Whistle can be bound to a bound pet. * Allows the owner to command their pet to perform a number of animations including, ** Attack ** Block ** Play Dead ** Settle Down ** Wait ** Eat ** What’s that? * Not all animations are available for all pets. * The pet whistle is an account bound item and can only be used by the account that purchases it. * The whistle can be bound to a new pet after 1 week. Bug fixes * Resolved issue where the Scholar's Halo would not be recognized as a valid crafting ingredient when crafting the Hood of Scholarly Insight * Resolved issue where some mailboxes would have incorrect container sizes which caused items inside the container to not display * Resolved issue where the elegant collar would not properly layer over cloak slot items * Resolved issue where bonded pets could be lost due to issuing a stay command. Bonded pets will now always follow after death. * Resolved issue where begging results in 1 gold coin that is worth 65K Misc changes * Endless Journey accounts can no longer participate in Trade Quests. * New auctions setup using the auction safe will now be searchable in Vendor Search. * Increased the number of "mysterious fragments" that spawn in Treasure Chests * Due to issues with character transfers, the items contained within Davies Locker & the veteran reward Seedbox will now count toward character transfer item limits. * Crafted doors can now be used in any house and will not open/close outside of the home Classic client – 7.0.83.27 * Added Keep Contest winners to contest ** Keep Calm and Carry On ** Ravenloft Keep ** Queen’s Retreat Enhanced client – 4.0.83.27 * Added Keep Contest winners to contest ** Keep Calm and Carry On ** Ravenloft Keep ** Queen’s Retreat * Added the ability to disable screen effects using the particle filter. Changelog Updates Since Release 3 * Removed transparency from crafting gumps in the EC * Mobs spawned as part of Shrine Battles will now be leashed to their creation location * Based on player feedback, all players who qualify for the top contributor list are guaranteed at least 1 and up to 3 minor artifacts per Captain. * Added the ability to add subtitle descriptions to mannequins via context menu * Update to the Town Cryer login screen * New Article in the Town Cryer! * Auction Safes now searchable in vendor search for newly setup auctions Updates Since Release 2 Mannequins * Re-enabled stats on mannequins by default * Resolved issue with night sight not displaying * Resolved issue with non-owners accessing mannequins * Resolved issue with medable suit status being incorrect * Resolved issue where gump transparency did not function properly in the EC * Added stat cap details for reflect physical damage and enhance potions * Burst, Phase, and Surge properties now display when comparing full suit stats * Resolved issue where resist caps displayed as 0 * Resolved context item hues in the EC * Resolved issue related to damage type calculations be incorrect when using quivers and weapons Stable Set * Based on player feedback the metal tub is now a house addon that will place as the full version of the tub and will behave like a water trough. Shrine Battles * Based on player feedback updated the hue of minor artifacts to a brand-new hue Krampus Rewards * Based on player feedback the Krampus coin purse will now always contain a trinket * Based on player feedback new Krampus rewards are weighted as a higher chance than old Krampus rewards * Based on player feedback removed the SoT, SoA, and PS books as rewards Category:Publishes